Kitchen Nightmare
by LunarSinner
Summary: The sequel to Late Night Questions. Vegeta once again can not sleep at night and turns on on the TV. He then tries to attempt to make what is created on the show and it ends up in disaster.


**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another story, yay! :P I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my last stories, and thank you for the constructive pointers.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Jersey Shore, Kitchen Nightmares or Gordon Ramsey. Nor Dragonball Z. I have a cat with down syndrome though. No joke. Best cat ever. Even if she beats up my other cats and my wolf hybrids. Such a bully.

Alrighty, well this one will be the sequel to Late Night Questions, if you have not read that story I suggest that you go read it before starting this one.

It still takes place during the three year wait of the andriods, but a couple months after my last story. Vegeta and Bulma have gotten closer, and Vegeta has been watching more television late at night when he can't sleep.

Enjoy!

...

_**Kitchen Nightmares**_

...

  
It was three a.m. and yet again Vegeta could not sleep. So he stormed into the living room and found the clicker to the television.

The night after he first had troubles with the damn screen he demanded that the Onna had to show him where the clicker was, and how to control the screen. She just simply smiled and showed him.

Now he doesn't have to watch that damn show Jersey Shore anymore. That Snookie creature still freaked him out. Even if she was a human.

He turned on the screen, and changed the channel from MTV to the Food Network. Every sayains favorite television station.

His favorite show was on, Gordon Ramsey's Kitchen Nightmares. He had to admit even for a human Gordon Ramsey was very entertaining.

The way he yelled at everyone and insulted them, Vegeta smirked, Gordon Ramsey was a force to be reckoned with. Just like himself.

Vegeta also had to admit that the human knew how to cook, he was like a warrior chef. Going into other human's failing restaurants was like going into a battle field. Always unpredictable.

And Gordon Ramsey always knew how to fight and battle it out, and win every time.

_"God damn it to bloody hell, does anyone know how to cook around here? No wonder why this dump is failing, the food sucks, the wait staff sucks and the chef sucks! EVERYTHING SUCKS!" Ramsey shouted._

Vegeta chuckled. Ramsey was one of those humans that Vegeta could tolerate. In fact. Vegeta was secretly taking tips on how to cook certain things. He knew Ramsey did not like parsely though, which was really odd since it was one of the main seasonings Onna's mother would use to cook with.

Vegeta didn't mind the parsley, but he was starting to wonder what it would be like to cook his own food. It can't be that hard. Not for a Prince.

The Onna's parents left for some science bullshit, they wouldn't be back for another week or so. And the Onna's cooking was nothing compared to her mothers.

Vegeta just smirked and decided to take things into his own hands.

...

The next morning, Bulma woke up to the smell of something burning. Her eyes grew wide and she jumped out of bed only to start hearing the fire alarms start to go off.

She ran down toawrds the kitchen and heard Vegeta shouting, "GOD DAMN IT TO BLOODY HELL, FUCKING PARSELY IS DISGUSTING!"

Bulma just blinked and could have sworn Vegeta tried using a brittish accent, but why on Earth would Vegeta do that?

She walked inside the kitchen only to see a complete disaster.

Smoke was everywhere. There was pots and pans on the stove spewing out hot black smoke and green and brown sludge was bubbling out of the lids.

She just blinked.

She saw the Prince spit out what looked like to be some sort of green leaves. Bulma assumed it was the parsley he was just yelling about.

Bulma stood behind the wall and peaked around the corner and watched the Prince, assuming that he had yet to sense her watching because he was so enraged with his mess.

She was right.

Vegetawas furious, how on Earth did tha Gordon Ramsey human make cooking look so easy?

He took back everything he thought about the human, except he was right about the nasty parsley. Disgusting plant substance. It left a nasty taste in his mouth, he just couldn't get rid of.

Also the smell of what he had been trying to cook wasn't helping his senses at all either.

It made him want to vomit, it was times like these where he wished he did not have his sayain senses. His head was throbbing from the smells, his stomach was feeling tight, his nose felt like it was on fire, and his eyes would not stop watering. And his tounge was aching from the horrid taste.

He was in hell. Or in some sort of nightmare, inside a kitchen. Vegeta smirked. He was in his own Kitchen Nightmare. And he was the opposite of Gordon Ramsey.

It must be some sort of trickery. Some sort of witchcraft. That television screen was full of lies.

First making him believe that meatballs were made of this Snookie creature, and now it made him believe he could be like Gordon Ramsey and cook great things.

He felt like such an idiot, once again.

He was now starting to hate the screen, now he was going to start calling the screen an idiot box. Because that's just what it was.

He then sensed that the Onna was there, he looked up and stared at her face, anger and confusion was all he saw.

"Onna! How long have you been standing there watching me!" Vegeta demanded, quite embarassed of the mess he made, in her kitchen.

"Long enough to see that you tried eating a handful of parsely" Bulma said with a small smile.

'Oh thank Kami' Vegeta thought to himself, 'at leats she didn't see when I tried to put a spoon into the pot of boiling fluid, and it completely melted the spoon off the handle., she would have screamed til blood poured from my ears.' Vegeta just gulped and looked at the stove and walked over to it.

He then turned everything off, he could her the Onna start to scream at him asking what he was doing in here, and how he ruined everything in her kitchen.

He sighed, and grabbed one of the pots, ignoring the heat he felt on his hands and phased outside the building and tossed it into the Capsule Corp's dumpster. He then phased back into the kitchen and grabbed the other pot, still ignoring Bulma's rants, and just returned to the dumpster, getting rid of the toxic waste.

Bulma stopped her ranting as she started to notice Vegeta was actually cleaning up his mess. She just assumed he was going to leave everything to her to clean. She hated cleaning.

She saw him get rid of the two pots and then using his super speed he grabbed a sponge and scrubbed all the stains of sludge off the stove top and off the counters. He then threw out the sponge and sprayed down everything with a bleach bottle and wiped it all clean with a white rag.

Bulma just smiled and walked over to him.

"Vegeta, just what exactly were you trying to do?" Bulma asked as she grabbed his hand and tugged on it, he turned to face her and sighed.

"Gordon Ramsey on the idiot box, made cooking look easy. He was also a boss and demanded things to get done. Plus he made wonderful insults at you humans." Vegeta simply stated.

It took Bulma a minute or two to take everything he said in. He satyed up late again, watched the television, and thought he could cook like a world known chef. Bulma started to smile.

"Vegeta, Chef Gordon Ramsey is an amazing chef, trust me I know, my parents and I have met him and he's cooked for us on many parties. But his cooking skills are from years of experience, just like your fighting skills." Bulma said as Vegeta frowned.

"You mean you actually met him? He's not some ficticious character like that Snookie creature?" Vegeta asked while putting his hand under his chin in deep thought, "and also Onna, does he insult people like he does on the idiot box?"

"Yes I met him, my mother loves him, no he's not a fake. That's real television, a real life show. And he never insults his customers, he does insult people when they are acting like morons." Bulma said slowly.

"Hn. This idiot box is certainly confusing. I request that on one of your next parties that he is to attend, and that I am to meet this 'Chef' so he can train me on cooking." Vegeta stated while looking staight into Bulma's eyes.

She just smiled and nodded, "sure Vegeta, and I will let him know that you both have the same temperment. And also, Vegeta... Was that really parsley that you were trying to eat?"

"Yes, Ramsey always yells how god awful that stuff is, and I wanted to try it." Vegeta sighed.

"You have tried it before, and you've liked it. normally my mother just cooks it first with whatever shes making. She never gives it to you raw. No wonder why it tasted so odd." Bulma said laughing softly.

"I thought so. I just wasn't sure if your mother really used it." Vegeta just said simply.

"Vegeta just leave the cooking to us women from now on, until you know what your really doing. And I think you should really lighten upon the television shows. You take them so seriously." Bulma said while crossing her arms.

"Hmph don't tell me what to do Onna. Now I'm going to go train don't bother me." Vegeta growled as he stormed by Bulma and left the building.

Bulma smiled, and watched the Prince leave the room. He was right though, the television really was an idiot box.

...

End.

...

I know, I know it was a pretty short story. But it was pretty fun to write :)

Review please! I would like to know what everyone thought!

I'm also going to start a Bulma and Yamcha one-shot.

Its going to also take place in the 3 year wait, but Bulma has left Yamcha for Vegeta, tired of the cheaing and the lies.

Yamcha becomes aware of what he truly lost, and tries to get her back.

Will his plan work? Or will he fail?

Find out when I post the story! :P

Until then,

Live long and prosper.

And stay thirsty my friends.

-LunarSinner


End file.
